custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Bop Makes Green Paint in Cooking Class (Thevideotour1's version)
Baby Bop Makes Green Paint in Cooking Class is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 released on November 30, 1995. Plot Baby Bop and her friends go to cooking class to make whatever they want. Carlos makes tacos, Kathy makes chocolate chip cookies, Julie makes pepperoni pizza, Min makes pansit, Sofia makes lasagna, BJ makes pickle fries, and Baby Bop makes green paint. And after Barney tasted Baby Bop's green paint, Baby Bop made him very sick and she got grounded for 5 days. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Sofia (Catherine Sutherland) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Baby Bop's Mom (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Adam Brown) *Baby Bop's Dad (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: David Voss) *Darth Vader (Robert O'Connell) *Princess Peach (Samantha Kelly) *Princess Daisy (Deanna Mustard) Songs # Barney Theme Song # People Helping Other People # In the Kitchen # Lookie! It's A Taco! # Lookie! It's A Cookie! # Make the Dough # Nothing Beats A Pizza # The Pansit Song (Tune: David Byrne - Main Title Theme (The Last Emperor)) # Nothing Beats Lasagna # Pickle Fries (Tune: Blue - Cryin' in My Sleep) # Mix A Color # This Is Not My Day # We're Gonna Teach My Sister A Lesson # The Beat Up Song # I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The song, "The Pansit Song" uses Anita Mui's musical arrangements from her album, "Dreaming of a Total of Drunk". *The song "Pickle Fries" uses Grasshopper's musical arrangements from their album of the same name on December 20, 1990. *The song, "Mix a Color" was only sung for 1 verse. *The vomit from Barney after he tastes Baby Bop's green paint is computer-animated. *This video is closed-captioned by Captions Inc. Los Angeles. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song") Quote 2: * (after the song, "People Helping Other People") Quote 3: * (after the song, "In the Kitchen") Quote 4: * (after the song, "Lookie! It's A Taco!") Quote 5: * (After the song, "Lookie! It's A Cookie!") Quote 6: * (after the song, "Make the Dough") Quote 7: * (after the song, "Nothing Beats A Pizza") Quote 8: * (after the song, "The Pansit Song") Quote 9: * (after the song, "Nothing Beats Lasanga") Quote 10: * (After the song, "Pickle Fries") Quote 11: * Quote 12: * (after the song, "Mix A Color") * Barney: Wow! This tastes delicious! * Baby Bop: Yeah, it sure is. Here, Barney. Try some. * Barney: Okay. (he scoop the green paint with a spoon and tries it) Eww! Baby Bop, what is this?! * Baby Bop: Green paint. I made it myself! * Barney: (vomiting on the floor) (yelling angrily) Baby Bop, you're in big trouble! Quote 13: * (after the song, "This Is Not My Day") * Sean Abel: There You Are Baby Bop! * Baby Bop: What! * Sean Abel: We We're Just Giving You to Beat It Now! * Baby Bop: You Almost Fighting Me! * (barney comes back) * Barney: Oh God, Sean Abel, You've Been a Bad Boy, Now Get the Fuck Out of Here, Right Now! * Sean Abel: Would You Shut Up please! * Barney: Excuse Me, didn't you Know Anything, Don't Tell me To Shut Up, Report to the Animal Jam at Once! * Sean Abel: Great! Quote 14: * (the next day, Sean Abel was at the Animal Jam) * Edi: Now Sean, You Stay Here and Wait for Barney Right! * Sean Abel: Right! * Edi: Right, I'll Be Back to The Outdoor Picnic with Waffle, Bozark, and DJs 3, 2 and 1! * Sean Abel: Now What if I Do It What did I Can't Do It, Why Didn't Explain to Happen, No One Can Be Do Survived! * Waffle: This is a Day for A Picnic Huh Edi! * Sean Abel: Principal Steinbeck my Friend! * Principal Steinbeck: As Soon the rain falls down in the sky, But Your the one thing it'll stop soon Okay? * Sean Abel: Yes Sir, Um Sorry Sir. * Principal Steinbeck: Duh, Back to The House, On the Double! * Sean Abel: Yes Sir. Released Dates * November 30, 1995 (Original BHV print) * October 8, 1996 (Paramount/Nickelodeon print) * February 6, 1997 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection print) * June 11, 1998 (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment print) * August 12, 1999 (Columbia TriStar Home Video print)